legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies Finale/Transcript
(Alkorin faces off against the heroes inside The Omniverse's core. The heroes stand ready for whatever is prepared to happen) Alkorin: You know, as much as I would love to just remove you all from existence right of the bat, I feel like I should give you a fight instead. Daniel: Why would you do that? Alkorin: I am a God, I should at least keep respect for lesser beings than myself. Seris: You're gonna wish we were lesser beings when we're finished with you. Alkorin: Maybe you didn't understand boy, I have the power to create life with the snap of my fingers, destroy whole galaxies with nothing more than a simple clap, and bring those that have fallen back from death. (Alkorin raises his hand in the air) Alkorin: I figure since you've all come so far, why don't I give you all a reunion with your fallen comrades? (Alkorin summons a group of spirits consisting of various fallen heroes from both heroes' worlds, including Garrick and Lenius) Seris: L-Lenius??? Garrick!? Ashley: Father? Garrick: Surprised.? Lenius: I thought you'd be glad to see us. Jack: This can't be real. Masaru: There's... There's no way... Alkorin: Oooh but there is way... In fact looking at who else is here. (Daniel looks at who else is there. He takes notice of some old faces. Such as Donald Doyle, the leader of the Federal Army of Chorus, Nick Reyes, Cormack, though he's not sure which he belongs to, but then his eyes open up wide and he sees a man in purple Freelancer armor) Daniel: D-Dad??? Agent Michigan: Hello Danny. Its good to see you. You to Cloe. Cloe: Uncle Bearinger? Mich: Yep. Its me. My my. Look how much you two have grown. Daniel: Dad... I.. I can't believe it... Mich: I'm not the only one here son. (The knights then take notice of someone else. A man with brown hair and strips under his eyes. It is Darrick Freeze McCracken which surprises everyone) David: Freeze.... Freeze: Well. Nice to see everyone's all here. Alkorin: How does it feel heroes? Are you glad to see all those you love and care for again? All those who died fighting along side you, or died so that you could live a more peaceful life? Seris: This is fucked up. Alkorin: But there's more! (Alkorin clenches a fist, causing the spirits eyes to glow purple as they stare blankly.) Daniel: Dad?? David: Hey Freeze you okay? Freeze and Mich: *Holds up morphers* Tommy: Power Morphers?! They shouldn't have those anymore! Freeze and Mich: E-9!! *The two morpher into their E-9 forms* Brody: This is not good! Alkorin: Alright boys, KILL THEM! (The spirits arm themselves as they rush the heroes) Cloe: STAY BACK!! *Tries to push them away* Freeze: Alkorin's rule is forever! Mich: FOR THE SHADOWREALM! Garrick: DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPSOE THE SHADOWLORD!! *Starts attacking with psychic based attacks* Ashley: DAD PLEASE!! YOU MUST STOP!! Lenius: Silence! *Fires arrow* (Before the arrow could hit, a rock wall appeared to shield Ashley which was created by Kapralov. Cormack, holding a grenade launcher, fires one, destroying the wall. Shortly after he is attack by Nathan who pushes him away with a wave of Water. He then dodges bullets fire by Doyle. Nick Reyes is seen holding a knife as he fights against Jane in a knife fight) Jane: Think this will stop us!? NOT A CHANCE! (Brody and David are caught in a fight with Freeze) Freeze: The next generation of Rangers... I'm insulted! Brody: Well then, try this on for size! LION FIRE ARMOR MODE! *Goes Lion Fire Mode* David: Stop this Freeze! You're stronger then this! Freeze: I'll stop as soon as I put you rookies in your place! Now let me show you a super mode! SHOKU WARRIOR MODE!! *Goes Shoku Warrior Mode* Let's resume. (Over with Cloe, she is seen with Ashley as they face Garrick) Garrick: Well well well. Look who decided to start using her powers. About time. Maybe you could have saved me if you used them sooner! Cloe: (Garrick is met with a kick to the face from Seris) Seris: Shut up! We know you're not real! Garrick: I'm as real as I've ever been boy! (Garrick prepares to attack Seris when he's attack by Ashley) Ashley: Seris go help the others! Seris: But- Cloe: Go Seris! We can handle Garrick! Garrick: You can handle me!? That's a laugh! You were so afraid to use your powers and now you think you can beat me!? Cloe: I don't think... I KNOW I can. Ashley: That's right. Seris:... Careful you two. (Seris leaves as he sees Daniel fighting his father Michigan) Michigan: You are a disgrace! A sad excuse of a son! I never should have had you in the first place! Daniel: You don't mean that! Mich: Oh I do! I should have shot you when you were born! Then maybe shoot Luna for giving birth to you! Daniel: SHUT UP!!! (Daniel starts to Mich at super fast speeds as he tries to take him down but Mich manages to counter attack and pushes Daniel back. Mich pulls out a rife and prepares to shoot when its suddenly frozen by Seris) Seris: Hey Danny! Stay focused! Daniel: Wow. That might be the first time you call me by my nickname. Seris: You're okay with it right? Daniel: You're my friend. And only my friends can call me that. Seris: *Smirks* Good to hear. (Seris is then suddenly struck in the head by Lenius from behind, knocking him down) Lenius: You let me die you little shit! (Seris stands and punches Lenius in the face repeatedly before pushing him away) Lenius: My insides leaked from my body, and you did NOTHING! (Seris then slices through Lenius, causing him to disappear into a cloud of stardust) Seris: Maybe now you can find rest. Daniel: Come on, let's go help the others. (Daniel and Seris run to help the other heroes. It then cuts to Ashley and Cloe fighting against Garrick) Garrick: Is this really all you got? After everything I've done for you?! Cloe: Shut up, you don't mean that! (Ashley hits Garrick with a psy beam, knocking him away) Garrick: Strike your own father huh? No wonder I gave you away! Ashley: You didn't give me away. You protected me from the Shadows. And now... (Garrick goes in to strike as Cloe blasts him, which pushes him back Ashley then goes in for the finishing blow which causes him to vanish in Stardust) Ashley: Now I will protect your good name father... (The two stand alone as the dust flies away. Then, Freeze is seen approaching before he's frozen as Seris approaches) Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales